The Third Angel Saga
by Cleo Jaguar
Summary: There's a new part to the prophecy. Something about the Third Angel. Will the digidestined find this angel before it's too late? And who is this mysteriouse new girl that Matt's hanging out with? If you wanna find out, then have a peek at Book 1, the Cres


_(Disclaimers: Digimon and all it's characters belong to the creators. I own Kaya, and, of course, the plot to this fic. PLEASE NO STEALING!!!)_   
_(Author's note: I'd like to thank AniDragon for correcting this and typing it up, although it took her a while. *glares* Let's just say that I finished writing this during the Miotesmon saga, and this came out during season two. Well, at least it will seem more recent. Anyway, enjoy!)_   
**The Third Angel, Book 1**   
**~The Crest of Faith~**

**by: Cleo Jaguar**   


* * *

**Monday afternoon 2 years after the digidestined beat Apocolymon...**   
**Matt's apartment: 3:33PM**

"We have to go back!"   
"But how do you think we can transport our selves here again? Maybe you wanna live in the Digiworld forever, but I don't!"   
There were Tai and Matt, arguing once again.   
Yesterday morning, Izzy had an E-mail telling them another part of the prophecy which went like this:   
'...The lost third angel will open it's wings and free the digidestined. But the battle had only begun. The darkness will strike it's arrows in the pure heart of Faith, but then will only be born the greatest light...'   
Now, everyone was at the table silently, looking at Tai and Matt fighting on either they were going back or not. But the situation got even worst when Matt threw a punch across Tai's jaw. Tai was just gonna jump on him when T.K. interfered:   
"You guys are acting up like over-grown kids! Tai, stop!"   
But it was too late. Tai threw Matt on the ground and the fight started again.   
"No! I can't see you two doing this anymore!' Sora said, almost in tears, "Stop fighting! Please!" Now, she was really crying. She had been very sensitive for a few weeks, but no one knew why.   
"Sorry Sora, we didn't mean it..." Tai said, looking at her.   
Matt started to feel bad too, "Don't worry. We'll stay cool from now on. Right Tai?"   
"Right."   
Everyone was tensed in the room, except for Mimi, who seemed simply too calm for such a situation.   
"How can you be so calm when everybody else around you is close to the edge?" Joe asked.   
Then Mimi smiled, "Two years ago, when we wanted to go back to the Digiworld, we took our digivices in our hand, formed in a circle, and a big colorful circle of light appeared, and when we walked into it, it took us to the Digiworld. And it did the same to bring us back home. That's why I don't really worry about it."   
"Hey guys! I have another e-mail! It's from Genai," Izzy said, opening his computer.   
The message said: FIND THE THIRD ANGEL...   
Then, the phone rang. T.K went to pick it up. It was for Matt, "Matt, it's for you! It's your _girlfriend_ again!"   
"T.K, for the last time, Kaya isn't my girlfriend!" He screamed, tired of always repeating the same thing every time Kaya was calling. He picked up the phone, "Hello? Well, yeah... sure, when?... Right... see you tomorrow," He hung up and went to sit back at the table.   
"A girlfriend? Hey, I didn't know you were such a magnet, Matt. What's her name again? Kaya? Doesn't that mean mosquito net?" Tai said, just to bug him.   
"Hey! I never talk about you and Sora, do I?"   
Tai went red, but Sora just looked mad. But, as usual, she stayed calm and changed the subject fast, "Well, I'll see you guys at school tomorrow, I gotta help my mom with dinner, and I have lots of homework."   
"I'll help, my parents are on a trip, and they're only coming back next week. And let's just say that neither Kari or I can cook very well," Tai said, even faster then when Sora had changed the subject. Then they both left.   
"I got computer research to do, I better leave too," Izzy said, getting up.   
"Hey, can I help?" Mimi asked.   
"Yeah, if you don't find it too boring."   
"Oh, don't worry about it," And they both left too.   
"Well, I got homework," Joe passed the door and ran up the stairs. (By the way, they all live in a huge apartment building.)   
"Um, since Tai's at Sora's can I stay here 'till he gets back?" Kari asked.   
"Sure. Well, wanna help me make supper T.K?" Matt asked.   
"Yeah, let's go!" T.K answered, all hyper. 

* * *

  
**Tuesday morning**   
**School: 9:13 AM**

"Hey! Matt! T.K! Sora! Over here!" Tai called to the little group in the hallway. As usual, they were looking over and over for Kari, who was always running away from them.   
"Hey guys! Izzy told me he'd be late and not to wait for him," Joe said, coming in with Mimi.   
"Lost Kari again?" She asked, laughing.   
"I wonder where she's hiding all the time," Izzy said, passing through the entrance, "Sorry I'm late, I searched on the computer so long that even Mimi fell asleep," He explained.   
Then, the school bell rang, and they all went to their classes.   


* * *

"Where is your homework, Izzy?" The teacher asked with a suspicious look.   
"I'm sorry ma'am, I forgot to do it," He answered , his head down.   
"This is the third time this month, Izzy. You will stay after school to get it done."   
"Yes ma'am."   
Izzy was always good at school, but things got out of hands when he figured out he was adopted 2 years ago, when he buried himself in his computer.   
"And you, Joe, where, may I ask, is _your_ homework?"   
"I'm sorry, I lost it this morning on my way to school," He answered, scared of the consequences.   
"Well, no wonder you and mister Izumi are friends! You will have even more time to spend together, 'cause you are both staying after school. Maybe that will teach you both to be a little more organized," And the teacher went to sit down.   
English class was always the worst for Joe, 'cause the teacher would continuously pick on him. 

* * *

  
Meanwhile, Mimi and Sora were in Math class.   
"So, do you really think Matt is going out with that girl?" Mimi whispered to Sora while the teacher was explaining a new concept.   
"Maybe. T.K told me they were always calling each others and that they were talking for hours," Sora answered in the same low voice.   
"Excuse me ladies, would you like to include us into your little conversation?"   
"Sorry, sir," They both said at the time.   
"Well, you girls will have plenty of time to chat today after school in the detention room." 

* * *

"Where are you going, Kari?" T.K asked just when he saw Tai's little sister leaving the class.   
She looked at T.K and started running. T.K ran after her.   
"Kari, what are you doing?" The 10 year old boy said.   
"You don't understand," She started to explain. But she soon got interrupted when the teacher found them.   
"Skipping classes, aren't we? I know your parents are all on a trip, but I'm sure your brothers won't be impressed of your attitude!"   
"No! Please, ma'am! Don't tell Matt, please, I'll never do it again! I swear ma'am!" T.K said, knowing how strict his brother is when he's in charge of the house when their parents were gone.   
"I'm sorry kids, but I'll have to give you both a detention after class. (Is it just me, or is there a pattern forming here?) Now you both go strait to your class-room," The teacher had been strict with the kids, but it wasn't the first time Kari was caught out of class, so the teacher preferred to try and stop the habit early on.   
"Alright ma'am," T.K. muttered. 

* * *

"Where's Matt?" T.K asked the group when they arrived in the cafeteria.   
"He went with Kaya in a quiet place to eat," Sora answered between two bites of her chicken sandwich.   
"Personally, I don't really think they're going to be doing much eating, if you know what I mean," Joe said, paying more attention to the pizza he was eating then what was going on.   
"I'll go check around for them," Tai said, already running for the hall.   
When he turned a corner, Matt and his 'friend' were sitting down, talking about all and nothing. She had medium length brown hair with gold high lights and green eyes. She was wearing a maroon sun dress with a thin pink rope as a belt. She was wearing a necklace around her neck, but Tai couldn't get a good look at it, since it was hidden behind her collar.   
"Hey Tai! This is Kaya, she's only doing her third week here," Matt said, smiling.   
All Kaya said was a silent, "Hi," She seemed a little shy, but she was nice.   
"Hey Matt!" Said a tough looking guy that was coming down the hall, "Still hanging around losers?"   
"Go away, I don't feel like dealing with a moron today," Matt answered calmly. But Tai knew that when Matt seemed that calm, it meant that he was really boiling inside.   
"Is that your girlfriend? If she'd be pretty I'd steel her from you. But don't worry, you're safe," The boy said to provoke Matt.   
"Now you keep her out of this, alright? Else you might regret it more then your tiny brain could possibly imagine," Matt said, seeming to be getting angrier. Soon, no one would be able to hold him back, or at least not for long.   
"Come on Matt, let's go eat somewhere else," Tai said, trying to get through it without violence, but Matt was on his feet and he was getting closer to the guy.   
"Scared of me, wimp?!"   
"Alright, come and get it, bully!" Matt answered him in a challenging tone.   
"Matt, please don't..." Kaya tried to interfere. But once again, Matt was in a fight, and there was no way anyone could have stopped him now.   
He punched the boy right on the forehead. The guy's head hit the wall behind him and he fell on the ground, almost knocked out.   
"What happened here?!" A teacher, who just happened to be passing in the hall, asked Matt.   
"Well... euh..." Matt tried to explain.   
"That's it! Detention after school for you!"   
"No!" Screamed Kaya, "Please, sir, it's not his fault. That boy was provoking him!"   
The teacher looked at the boy laying on the ground, "I'm sorry, but it will not change my judgment."   
"It's all my fault, sir, please don't," She pleaded.   
"Lady, I'm going to have to punish you if you don't stop arguing," The teacher said seriously.   
"He doesn't deserve it!" She said, her voice rising almost to a scream, "You're just playing favorites!"   
"Well, if you like your little boyfriend here so much, then you won't mind joining him in detention after school. Good. Bye," And he left.   
After the incident, all three of them went to their classes, except for Tai, who had a soccer game with Sora against the school's prime rival team.   


* * *

"Tai! Here!" Sora screamed from the middle of the field, then kicked the soccer ball towards him.   
Ti intercepted her pass quite easily, but he hit somebody from the other team by mistake, and that person fell to the ground, complaining.   
The coach blew his whistle, "Tai! You're out of the game! No violence on the field!"   
"But it was an accident!"   
"Tai, I said out!"   
"Yeah Tai," Some other boy taunted, "Get out of the field!"   
"All right, you're gonna have it!"   
Same mistake as Matt, same punishment. Honestly, it wasn't Tai's first visit to the detention room.   


* * *

  
"What are you guys here for?" Mimi asked, seeing that all of her friends were outside the detention room. Her biggest surprise was to see Joe there.   
"I knew we were close friends, but not to the point that we have detentions together," Tai joked, making fun of the unusual situation.   
Then they all went into the detention room. It was bigger then the usual class-room, and other then them, there were only the usual troublemakers there. They worked non-stop silently for half an hour, until the teacher told them that they could leave. They all headed for their homes, even Kaya came along with them, invited by Matt, of course!   


* * *

**Tuesday afternoon**   
**Tai's apartment: 6:27 PM**

After doing their homework and cleaning up, the entire team (minus Kaya) met up at Tai's house to eat super and discuss about either they were going back to the Digiworld or not.   
"Now is the time to decide once and for all. If we don't go now, the digiworld may be destroyed, and the two worlds would face each other again," Tai said.   
"We can always count on our digimon to protect us. Right Tentomon?" Izzy declared proudly.   
"Yeah!" Tentomon answered in a cheering tone.   
"Uh... Guys? I don't think we really have much of a choice anymore..." Joe whispered nervously, looking at the T.V. set.   
"Oh my! It's Andromon! But he's huge!" Mimi said.   
"Come on! Let's go help before that beast destroys the whole town!" Tai said, looking at everybody around him.   


* * *

In town, things looked bad... Buildings were falling, people were running everywhere, trying to hide, and to avoid falling debris. Andromon was usually a peaceful android digimon who lived in an old manufacturing plant, hunting intruders. He was not usually more then 6.3 feet tall, but now, he would have to bend down to touch the roof of a 5 story building.   
"What's that?" Kaya, who had met up with them after they had come out of the building, asked Matt.   
"He's a digimon, a creature from another world. He's usually nice, but..." Matt didn't know how to tell her everything. She already knew about the existence of the digiworld and the digimon. But not the rest... about the digidestined... the 8th child... and the third angel they hadn't found yet...   
Then Tentomon digivolved into Kabutarimon, then to Megakabutarimon (Sheesh! This guy should shorten his name!) and Augumon digivolved into Wargraymon and they attacked. Wargraymon weakened the large opponent by using his weapon on him a few times, but Andromon threw him on the ground like a rock down a bridge. Unfortunately, the shock was too great; he lost his strength and became Augumon again.   
Megakabutarimon attacked, but his electroshockers were not strong enough to put down the mutated digimon, and he became Tentomon again. Somehow, during this time, Kaya had been separated from the group.   
"Where'd Kaya go?" Matt asked, panicking.   
Ignoring Matt and seeing the horrible seen, Joe screamed: "Doesn't matter! In this situation, you can only do one thing: RUN!"   
The digidestined ran for they're lives until they cam to a dead end in a street.   
"Come on guys! We have to go back to the digiworld! _Now_!" Sora told them.   
"Look! There's Kaya! Andromon is chasing her!"   
"Let's get our digivices into position, quick!" Tai said.   
"But I can't leave her here, Andromon will kill her!" Matt screamed.   
"Come on Matt! We don't have much time to do this!" Tai yelled at Matt.   
Then they all put they're digivices in place and the transportation began. As Matt was getting up higher above the earth, he saw Kaya, running towards them, and grabbed her hand just before Andromon was gonna catch her. Somehow, the light of the digivices scared the giant digimon, and he started to back up. And then, they were all gone to the digital world...   


* * *

**Wednesday morning**   
**In the digital world: 7:39 am**

"Come on, Tai! Wake up!" Izzy was screaming at Tai, who was still sleeping.   
"No, Kari! Get out of my room or I'll tell dad," Tai muttered, in the the middle of a dream.   
"This should wake him up!" Sora said, coming over to Tai with water cupped in her hands. She threw the water on his face.   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Andromon! Edimon!... They're here!" Then Tai looked at everyone around him only to figure out that they were in the forest close to Infinity mountain. Their digimon were there.   
"Oh no! We forgot! We have to find the third angel, and fast!" T.K. shouted at everyone.   
"Well, the third angel is a digimon, so we're in the right place," Matt said. 

* * *

They walked for a few hours, not really knowing where to go, when Tai stopped, "Let's climb up Infinity mountain to check if things changed," He suggested, looking at the gigantic mountain they could see, even with the very long distance that they would have to walk to get there. Then he turned around and asked Matt:   
"Hey! You didn't tell us what your girlfriend's doing in the digiworld!"   
"First of all, she's not my girlfriend. I pulled her in when Andromon was gonna catch her after we activated the digivices," Matt answered. He knew what Tai was going to say, but if wouldn't have caught her, she wouldn't have made it out of that alley alive.   
"Don't you know how dangerous it is for her to be here?! No offense Matt, but I think you're crazy!"   
"If I would have left her behind, she'd be dead already!"   
"You're just so stupid Matt!"   
"If I were you, I'd take that back!"   
"Well, it's a good thing you're not me!"   
Just when he was about to attack Tai (again), Matt noticed a frightened look on Kaya's face.   
"Are you ok?" He asked her gently.   
"I've been here before..."   
Everyone looked at her. The digimon were even more surprised then the kids.   
Then she continued, "I don't know when and how, but I know I've been here. It's just as if I'm remembering something I never knew. It's a bit strange, but you have to believe me!"   
Everyone was staring at her. Not a sound was heard until Joe said, "How could you have come to the digiworld without a digivice?"   
"Oh, you mean this thing?" She asked, unclipping something off the back of her belt. It was different from the others', but it was _definitely_ a digivice.   
"How did you get that?" Tai asked, confused.   
"I've had it since I was born. Same with this," She took out her necklace. Sure enough, it was a tag and crest. The crest looked a lot like a freedom bird. (For those of you wondering what that looks like, it's a flying white bird holding a plant stem in it's beak)   
Izzy took out his computer and scanned the crest.   
"It's the crest of Faith," Izzy informed everyone.   
"Look," Tai said, "We'll figure this out later. We have to keep going if we want to make it to Infinity mountain before dark," And he ran on ahead.   
As usual, the others yelled at him to wait, but he just continued. They put down the subject of the mysterious crest for now, and ran after him.   


* * *

**Wednesday Morning**   
**Bottom Of Infinity Mountain: 10:38 am**

"It seems like we've been walking for hours!" T.K. complained.   
"Actually, we walked for precisely two hours and fifty nine minutes, to be exact," Informed Izzy.   
"You guys!" Mimi shouted, "There's some good berries over there, let's take a break and eat. I should have brought my portable picnic table."   
"Come on Kaya, I gotta talk to you for a few minutes, let's go a little further from the others," Matt said, taking her hand and bringing her at a little distance from the others. They sat down, "Are you sure you were here before?"   
"Positive. I'm even sure I've already seen this mountain before. I can remember a cave to... Somewhere up there," She was pointing at Infinity mountain.   
Then, Kaya came closer to Matt and leaned on him. As he put his arm around her shoulder, she fell asleep.   
Everyone was watching, but he didn't notice.   
"I think everyone deserves a nap. Let's find a good spot," Tai said, respecting Matt's privacy. They all found a comfortable spot, and all fell asleep as well.   


* * *

  
When they woke up, it was night time. T.K. and Kari were already up and playing with Gomamon, much to Joe's surprise.   
"Let's go! It's a long way to the top!" Tai said, getting ready to leave.   
"Wait!" Kaya said, "We have to find the cave!"   
"What are you talking about? There isn't any cave on Infinity mountain," Joe said, "Well, at least there isn't one that we can get to without getting ourselves killed."   
"But I swear, there's a cave we can get to, and I know it. Please! It's our only chance to defeat Devimon!"   
"Now you're talking crazy!" Tai said, "We defeated Devimon!"   
"We?" T.K. said.   
"Alright, T.K. and Angemon did most of the work."   
"But how do you know about Devimon?" Kari asked.   
"I don't know! The words cam out all by themselves... I don't get it..." Kaya answered, now more confused then ever.   
"Theoretically speaking," Izzy said, "It's completely possible that Devimon is alive. After we defeated Apocolymon, all the digimon were reborn, and that includes Devimon. And while we were relaxing at home, he had two years to get stronger, so don't underestimate him."   
"We might as well go, it's not like we have a choice," Augumon pointed out.   
"Does everyone agree?" Tai asked.   
"Yeah! Let's go!" T.K. said.   
(2 hours later)   
"Kaya, we've looked every where in this area! Are you sure it's not higher up the mountain?" Sora asked.   
"I'm sure! It's on this platform! We have to keep looking!"   
"But there's nothing here," Matt said, not wanting to go against Kaya, but not wanting to spend the rest of the day looking for a cave that probably wasn't there.   
Kaya veered away from the group to keep looking. Once she was alone, she took out her crest.   
"Take me to the cave," She begged it, "Just help me this once. Please. I know it's here."   
As she spoke the last words, a light came out of her crest, pointing towards the other side of the platform. She silently passing by the others, as if hypnotized by the white light that guided her. She stopped in front of one of the walls, and as the light died down, sure enough, there was a cave where the light was pointing. The others, who had followed her, gasped as they saw the cave.   
"There it is!" Sora exclaimed, "But was it there before? Or did the crest make it appear?"   
Tai picked up a stick, and Augumon lit it up, "Well, let's get going."   
They made their way inside the cave, the torch light showing strange designs on the walls. They were almost telling a story. The best they could make out was a tribe that was hunted out by an evil digimon, leaving only two alive. But that was it...   
"Hello, Destimon," A voice said from the shadows, "I didn't expect to see you here."   
Devimon stepped out of the shadows and looked at Kaya, "Nevertheless, I will destroy you!"   
"What are you talking about? I'm not a digimon, and my name Kaya!"   
Devimon laughed, "Of course, I should have known that you'd lose your memory! Let me put it this way: Your mother was a special kind of digimon, with human characteristics. Your father was a digidestined who I killed over ten years ago. And now, it's your turn, Destimon!"   
"No!" Matt shouted, "You'll have to pass through me, first!"   
"As you wish!" Devimon said, making an aero appear in his hand. He threw it towards Matt, but Kaya went in front before it hit him.   
Everyone held their breath as the aero passed through her chest. She looked at the aero in fright, but instead of falling to the ground like everyone expected her to, she looked up at Devimon and smiled. She began to glow, and to everyone's surprise, the aero transformed into a purple ribbon, and loosely tied around her waist, arms and legs. Her purple dress turned into a white one, and the gold streaks became the same purple as the ribbon.   
She was a new Kaya now. No longer Destimon. She was now...   
"Destinangemon!" Devimon spat, "I should have listened to that old prophecy! 'The darkness will strike it's arrows in the pure heart of Faith, but then will only be born the greatest light...' It's obvious now! And of course, because of your human blood, you can't go back to your old form!"   
Kaya, or Destinangemon, advanced towards Devimon, "I am the Light in the darkness," She chanted slowly, "I am Hope to those who have none. My Friendship is shared by all. My Love is for my family and friends. My Knowledge is grand. I am Reliable. I am Sincere. I have the Courage to defeat you."   
She formed a ball of energy in her hand, "And I have Faith in all those around me! Light Strike!"   
And with this, she threw the ball at Devimon. It hit him in the chest. As he fell, she attacked again.   
"Freedom Aero!" An arch appear in her hand like magic. She strung an aero, and released it. It hit Devimon right on where the energy had only a few seconds ago.   
"I will return!" He managed to whisper before disintegrating.   
"I don't think we'll be seeing him for a while!" Sora said.   
"Yeah, he's finished!" Tai agreed.   
Matt walked up to Kaya, "Listen," He said, "I don't want to act like a jerk, but..."   
"But?" Kaya asked, knowing what Matt had in mind.   
Matt smiled, put his arms around her and pressed his lips against hers gently.   
"Isn't that cute," Mimi commented.   
"Isn't what cute?" Izzy asked, not looking up from his computer, which he had opened up soon after Kaya had digivolved.   
"Will you get off that computer already! You're missing out on all the action!"   
Izzy finally raised his head, "What? Is there a new enemy?"   
Mimi sighed and pointed at Matt and Kaya.   
"Oh, is that all?" Izzy said, then turned back to his computer.   
"Izzy!"   
(Back with the others...)   
Tai went up to Sora, "Hey, um, Sora..."   
"Yeah?" The red head answered, turning towards Tai.   
"Well, with all that's been happening lately, well, there's something that I need to tell you. Well, not really _need_ to tell you, but more like _want_ to tell you. That is to say..."   
"Tai."   
"Yeah?"   
"Stop being such a greener!"   
"Huh?" Was all that he managed to stammer as Sora copied Matt's earlier move, silencing Tai's lips with her own.   
"Yuck!" T.K. said, looking at the two couples, "Let's get out of here! I hate caves!" 

* * *

**Wednesday afternoon**   
**Bottom of Infinity Mountain 3:44 pm**

"Now that was totally unbelievable! My brother is never gonna believe me!" Joe said out of the blue.   
"After what happened 2 years ago, I'd say that my mom and dad will believe me," Tai said, but then spotted a certain Izumi kid, "Izzy! Don't tell me you're on that computer again!"   
"I'm just trying to find something that could physically explain Destinangemon's birth!" He said, then got back to his work.   
"When are we going home guys?" Kari asked.   
"Well, whenever our friend Izzy wants to put his computer obsession aside for a few hours," Tai said sarcastically.   
"All right, that's it!" Mimi said, getting up. She walked over to Izzy, turned off his computer, closed it, then pushed Izzy onto the ground and kissed him. She then got back up and walked away, yelling a quick, "Maybe _that_ will get you off your computer for a while!"   
"Mimi, I..." Izzy stammered, not knowing what to say.   
"Now this is getting really disgusting!" T.K. said.   
"Yeah! That's gross!" Kari agreed.   
"You know," Tai said, "You two will make a real good couple when you grow up."   
"Shut up Tai!" They said simultaneously.   
"Just wait a year or two! You won't be saying that it's gross anymore!" Matt said, coming towards them, holding Kaya's hand. Tai had his arm around Sora's shoulder, and Izzy was still frozen.   
Then Joe broke the sudden silence, "Why am I always the loner?!"   
Sora laughed, "Do we have to answer that question?" 

**~End of Book 1~**

**(A/N: Woohoo! AniDragon finished correcting this! Hehe! Isn't a fic always better if you've got two authors working on it? Of course, I still wrote the majority of it, but AniDragon added a couple of tid bits. With my permission, of course!**


End file.
